


There You'll Be

by blackNdeadly89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Reader is female harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackNdeadly89/pseuds/blackNdeadly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (FemHarry), Hermione and Ginny are recruited to help SHEILD and the Avengers fight Loki. What starts as a simple task to save the world soon becomes a new life for all three…OOC, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...So, this is a first for me, posting on tumblr…posting my stories on tumblr….so this is a reader/harrypotter/avengers story, where the reader is a female harry potter….I know…But wouldn’t it be cool to be harry potter in the world of the avengers? I think its cool…a bit crazy, so that’s why this story is on fanfiction as a femHarry story, but this is tumblr and I think readers should have the chance to be a femHarry…
> 
> Female Harry: Reader i.e You
> 
> Y/N - Your Name
> 
> Y/E/C//Y/H/C - Your eye/hair colour
> 
> Hermione – Emma Watson
> 
> Ginny Weasley – Bonnie Wright
> 
> Pairings to be determined…though I am definitely doing a Hermione/Thor slow burn…all will be revealed in future chapters dear readers…and yes, my characters are a little OOC but still their true selves…in a way…

Chapter One –

Reader’s POV

Why does this always seem to happen to you? Seriously, can there not be a moment where you could have just one little break? Can someone just give you a tiny break to rediscover you, Y/N Potter, again? Whoever she was as you had yet to discover her but obviously not, considering you were hanging upside down, tied up with rope and your Holly and Phoenix feather wand was laying on the ground a few inches away. No matter how hard you try to reach the wand with your teeth, you just simply wasn’t going to get it, then again you could always try to use the Force and use your invisible telepathic powers to move the wand closer to yourself but then that would be considered madness. You were a witch, not a Jedi, though it would bloody brilliant if you could be both.

Though one of your best friends, Hermione, would say that it was madness to even think of being a Jedi as the Jedi, the Force and the whole universe does not exist and it is pointless to even think it does. Says the woman obsessed with Star Trek, and thinks that Vulcans do actually exist having seen one when she was on holiday with her parents and in the many books she read.

Said best friend was currently tied up with you, and was muttering under her breath, wondering how the hell the two of you even got here. Hermione Granger was a lot of things, but a swearer she wasn’t and here she was, swearing like a trooper under her breath. As your hands were tied behind your back, you hit her with your knuckles and she growled, hitting you back.

“This is your fault Y/N! If you hadn’t decided you wanted to follow this fucker then we wouldn’t be in this bloody situation!” she muttered. “Fucking hell…”

“And I suppose buying the said fucker a drink was a better solution?” You growled.

“We could have blended in, Y/N! According to the reports, the fucker is a flirt! But no, we had to follow the dickhead to a darkened building and oh, get captured! Merlin, you’re worse than Ronnie sometimes! At least he knows when he’s being stupid!” She snapped.

“Says the woman who once decided to take a walk to the Black Lake and see if she could defeat the Giant Squid…oh and let’s not forget the time you decided to take a walk into the Forbidden Forest and track down a centaur because you wanted to see what it was like to ride one! Why couldn’t you have asked Frienze or better yet, turn into one!” You muttered.

Hermione scoffed. “Oh haha…this is coming from the woman who defeated a dragon in our fourth year…Also, let us not forget that it was your idea to ride a dragon out of the Gringotts bank when we were on the run!”

You laughed sarcastically. “Don’t forget, you helped and besides your idea was pathetic compared to mine…”

“Worse mistake/idea that you’ve ever had…”

“For the love of Merlin, will you two shut up? It’s like listening to my parents fight…Are you sure you two aren’t together? You sure act like it!” said the man, sorry the ‘fucker’ as you had called him, and the man you were currently after, Antonin Dolohov, a Deatheater who up until now, was thought to be dead but was actually alive and still kicking, much to our annoyance. You and Hermione had been tracking an underground gang of deatheaters who had yet to come to the terms that Voldemort was now dead and so, they were still causing terror amongst the Wizarding Community. Although Hermione and you were both Unspeakables, you both were part of a joint task force with the Aurors to track down remaining deatheaters and bring them to justice. Although it had been almost fifteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts, deatheaters still managed to lurk around the world and it needed both the Unspeakables and Aurors to track them down.

“Don’t be daft, she’s like my sister!” Hermione protested at the exact same time you shouted, “Not that I haven’t thought about it, but I believe there is the little problem with the fact that we’re both the same gender.”

Hermione groaned. “Seriously Y/N? You pick now to act like your daft self? Bloody hell…”

“Alright you two, shut up! There is much to be done and not a lot of time to do it…” Dolohov spoke, raising his wand at the both of you. You both stared at him as he raised his wand and through your binds, you took a hold of Hermione’s hand and she grasped it, holding your hand tight. Although the two of you fought like a couple, you loved each other both as sisters. You couldn’t deny though, that you hadn’t thought about being with her, but you only saw each other as sisters. Yes, Hermione was very beautiful with cheekbones to die for, refined nose, deep intense chocolate-coloured eyes and freckles across her face that made her look like a drop dead gorgeous nerd, but she was your sister, your best friend and your confident. After all, if it wasn’t for her, you couldn’t have had ever defeated Voldemort. She did however try to attempt a relationship with your other best friend, Ron Weasley, or Ronnie as you called him. But even with them, they saw each other as best friends and siblings and so that’s what you all became, friends…and family.

Dolohov pointed his wand at you and you closed my eyes, bracing yourself for whatever he had planned. It could only be one thing though, the Killing curse, but as you braced yourself for that deadly flash of green light, you felt the rope around both Hermione and yourself shift and you could feel that you were being lowered onto the ground. Hermione made a dash for your wands and handed you my wand, before raising hers at Dolohov. You both then started to throw the stunning curse at him, as to try and stun him but he laughed, waving his wand to fight them off and shaking his head at your attempts of trying to defeat him.

“Really? And you call yourselves the Golden Trio, well in this case Golden Duo as I can’t see Weasley anywhere. I wonder where he is, because I haven’t seen the three of you together for a while. I heard he got married….which must be a shame for you, Granger. Didn’t you use to date the idiot? So tell me, where is he?” Dolohov asked.

“He is safe from the likes of you and your fellow deatheaters…” Hermione growled, pointing her wand directly at Anton. Well, actually, Ron was at home, after being force to go on early maternity leave by his wife, Hannah, who was once Hannah Abbott. Although Hannah was only seven months pregnant with her and Ron’s first child, Ron agreed as the job was taking up most of his time and she was worried for his safety. And so, Ron went on leave and in his stead, was Ginny Weasley, his sister and another one of your best friends.

“Oh, it’s such a shame isn’t it? And here I was so hoping to destroy the three of you together. Ah well, I suppose I will get my chance with the daft idiot some other time. Now-”

All of the sudden, the tones of 'Call Me Maybe’ then filled the air and you frowned, looking to Hermione who frowned as well. Dolohov look annoyed and pulled out his mobile phone and you blinked, shocked that a pure-blood deatheater would have a muggle device.

Hermione thought the same. “A muggle phone device, really? And here I thought you took pride in being a 'pure-blood’ deatheater, yet you’re using a muggle device. And what’s with the song? I’d peg you more as heavy metal death band…”

“Times change, mudblood…it just so happens that these pesky muggles have actually made a wonderful device that allows people to call and talk as if they are right there and as for the song, well, need to know basis. But please do excuse me, for I have no idea who would be calling me but it might be important.” Dolohov spoke, touching his phone and pressing it to his ear.

You shrugged. “Of course, because apparently we have all the time in the world…”

Dolohov glared at you before concentrating on what the caller was saying. Obviously the call had pressed a nerve or a few, as Dolohov was getting distressed by the second and he clearly didn’t like what the caller was saying to him.

“Say that again…louder…” He snarled, pulling the phone away from him and holding it up for all to see. He had placed the caller on loudspeaker, and an American accent, one that sounded African-American with authority, came through the speakers.

“You are all currently in Parking Level 5 near the Regent Hotel in London Britain. An F-22 is currently on your way and I will not hesitate to fire unless you place the Lady Jacinta Potter on the phone now. Oh, and I have the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt here with me, ready to apparate at any moment should you even think of using magic or your wand. I should also tell you that I have your fellow deatheaters surrounded and so you are on your own.”

Dolohov raised his wand. “Oh really?”

A sound of a gun went off and Dolohov was suddenly hit in the shoulder, causing him to drop his wand. Hermione rushed over and grabbed it, and held her wand at Dolohov.

“Consider that a warning…”

Dolohov growled as he dropped the phone to hold his arm. He seethed at the voice but then looked to you and nodded, and you walked towards it, picking it up and walking back to Hermione. Hermione kept her wand raised at Dolohov, but kept within distance of the phone so that she could hear. She then placed a binding charm on Dolohov, with ropes wrapping themselves around the deatheater. He resisted of course, but they were tight and kept him in place.

“Y/N Potter speaking…who is this?” You asked.

“Potter, it’s me…”

You frowned. “Kingsley? What in Merlin’s name is going on? We’re supposed to be working on a case…well attempting to but what-”

“No time for explanations…there is a situation that matters more than capturing Dolohov and don’t worry, I have Dean and Seamus ready to apprehend him once we are done here. Now-”

“Kingsley, what…who is that man? And how in the world did he or you know where we were? Kingsley…”

“Potter, there is no time explain! Now, there is a jet on the roof. Please make your way there and I shall explain everything.”

You tried to ask more questions but Kingsley had already hung up the phone on his end and you sighed, wondering what in the world was happening. Hermione frowned at you, the same thoughts going through her head.

“What is going on? This is so unlike Kingsley.” Hermione remarked.

“I have no idea but we need to go.” You said, throwing the phone back at Dolohov, who of course couldn’t catch it as he was still bound. “What do we do with him?”

“Must you really ask that question? Stupefy!” Hermione chanted and Dolohov collapsed, unconscious.

“Must you really be so brutal?” You asked.

Hermione shrugged. “He’s a deatheater…we either stun them or place a bat bogey charm on them.”

You snorted and shook your head. “Right…let’s go see what Kingsley wants with us.”

You headed towards the building elevator, as you both were really in a parking lot building, one of many in the city of London. It wasn’t an ideal place to have duel with deatheaters, but as you were following Dolohov, before you were tied up and hanged upside down, he had led you to the building and you could only be thankful that it was not filled with muggles. Stepping into the elevator, Hermione pressed the button that allowed us to go the roof level of the building and leant against the wall as the doors closed. You however was still thinking about Kingsley’s strange call and the events that had conspired in the last hour.

“This is all so very strange…” You muttered.

“Says the woman who is the Mistress of Death and the 'Chosen One'… You should be used to strange by now, or haven’t you heard? You’re a wizard Y/N.” Hermione commented.

You rolled your eyes at her. “Must you be so sarcastic?”

“Well, I am one the brightest and cleverest wizard of all…of underneath this cleverness, I have an aptitude for sarcasm, or do you not know me?” She remarked.

You sighed. “Yes, clever, wise and bossy…remind me why I’m friends with you?”

“Because you love me…”

You smiled, and she smiled back, straightening up and placing an arm over your shoulders. “Whatever Kingsley and the American want with us, we will face it and solve the problem like we always do. Perhaps it’s a deatheater gone mad in the US, though I don’t know why they need our help. The Americans have their own witches and wizards and while we may be the best of the best, I wonder what it could be that requires our help. Though, this is all very strange and it raises questions, like how did they know where we were and all that…this has been a strange day.”

You nodded and fixed up your outfit, trying to dust of any dust and dirt that may have gotten on it. Looking at the reflection in the elevator mirror, your outfit was okay, just a little worn. You were wearing a black skin-tight black-less lace dress with sleeves and although you had dark black stockings on, it was nice to know that your dress miraculously managed to stay in its position above your knee and not ride up when you were hanging upside down. You also had on your ruby red stiletto pumps on and yes, while your outfit was a little to classy, you were in a nightclub of all places before you had managed to get captured by the deatheater you were chasing. Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans, white buttoned blouse and a leather jacket, which was open. She also wore high heeled black boots and underneath the sleeve of her jacket, her battered wand harness was strapped to her wrist.

You played with the strap of your small black over-the-shoulder bag, which had an undetectable expendable charm and weightless charm placed on it. After the war, you and Hermione had moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and made it your home by sprucing the place up to make it your home. Sirius Black, your godfather, had given you most of his possessions, including the house after he died, along with the title of Lady Black, as you was Sirius’s only heir. Thanks to magic, you had added colour to the dreary runes of the house and brighten the place up but you still had the god-awful painting of Walburga Black, Sirius’s mother, but luckily you had Kreacher, the Blacks’ house elf of many years, to keep her in check. After the war, Kreacher and you had come to respect each other even more and he learned to respect Hermione as well. Though sometimes, he still acted his posh self but he made do with keeping Walburga in line.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and you stepped outside to a gloomy London afternoon. The clouds in the sky were dark and threatened to hail rain. you looked around for a jet and Hermione paused, looking a rather large jet, well, it looked like a jet as it was black, grey and had propellers and such but it didn’t look like a jet. The wingspan of the jet was massive, stretching out to hold a propeller on each side and the engine was loud. The back of the jet was open, the loading dock down and you made your way towards it, walking up the ramp and into what looked like the inside of an army plane. Apart from the cockpit, which was located at the front, there were seats located on each side of the jet and overhead lockers located above the seats. Standing near the cockpit, was your boss and Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with another man, an African American man that looked like a pirate and to your surprise, Ginny Weasley.

Kingsley must have heard your footsteps and turned around and smiled at you, before frowning at you. He then handed you and Hermione two small boxes and you opened yours, only to see your gold twisted band ring with an emerald stone. It was a ring that you had designed and enchanted to allow yourself to be normal around all things electrical and technical. As your magic tends to go a bit haywire if you were around to many electrical things, your ring came in handy but you had forgotten to wear yours and so did Hermione as she sighed and slipped on her silver and black band on the middle finger of her right hand and you slipped yours on your left middle finger. Then the ramp closed up and soon, you were in the air, heading towards the sky and hovering high above the city of London.

“Hermione!” Ginny exclaimed before turning to you. “Y/N…your hair…what in Merlin’s name have you done to it?”

Hermione scoffed as you clenched your teeth together and both Ginny and Kingsley stared at the top of your head. Now, your hair was not your fault. It was actually Luna Lovegood-Longbottom’s fault…but long story short, your hair was blue. Not the sky blue or the pretty blue, but it was dark midnight blue colour, with streaks of silver in it. Since you had not seen both Kingsley and Ginny in over a week and the last time they saw you, you had your natural ebony black hair colour, but you now had the blue, which was up in a very lopsided ponytail as it had been messed up while you was hanging upside down. It looked magical, along with your piercing emerald green eyes, but you still looked like a raving lunatic. You had yet to find a way to reverse the spell as it was caused by magic but so far, no such luck.

“Luna did it…” You explained. Ginny tried to stifle her laughter while Kingsley nodded.

“Of course…why doesn’t that surprise me? Anyway we have more pressing matters to attend to. Granger, Potter, Weasley, I’d like you to meet Agent Nick Fury, Director of the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D, or the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and he is also my cousin, on my mother’s side.” Kingsley introduced us. “Nick, this is Hermione Granger and the Lady Y/N Potter, two of the Golden Trio that so saved the wizarding world all those years ago. Ginny Weasley is the sister of Ron Weasley, who is part of the Golden Trio. She is here as a replacement for Ron.”

You nodded, hiding your surprise over the fact that this Agent Fury knew about magic, but also, that Kingsley had family. You knew that he had a wife and a daughter, but cousins? And a cousin from America who just happen to be one of the most dangerous men in the world because he runs the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division? God that was a mouthful… but you shook your head and held out your hand, in which Nick, as Kingsley called him, grabbed it and shook it. He really was dressed as a deadly pirate, with leather pants, boots, and vest with a leather jacket and covering his left eye, was an eye patch.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Weasley, Granger and especially you Potter, the woman known as the 'Girl-Who-Lived’. Fancy title, if I may say so. You’re probably wondering why the strange circumstances in which brought you here, but I have no time to explain how I got here, or how I was able to track the building you were in or just how much I know about the wizarding community. We have a problem.” Agent Fury stated.

“What kind of problem? Because no offence, we deal with problems on a daily basis and you turning up out of the blue and then announcing that we had to drop everything and just jump on a jet and leave a wizard, a wanted deatheater that we have been tracking for months behind just seems to be the lease of our worries. Why are we here?” Hermione demanded to know.

“I take it you’ve heard about S.H.I.E.L.D, considering you haven’t asked me what it is we do.” Agent Fury observed.

“I know that you investigate potential threats against mankind and if they are a threat, you eliminate them or you ask them to work with you yet you haven’t managed to eliminate or track any of our kind and now, I know why. Is the reason you kept our community a secret was because Kingsley is your family or was there another reason?” Hermione asked.

“More or less…” He then turned to you. “But it would seem that our help was not needed to track your kind, as we have the saviour of your world right here. We would have helped, but Kingsley assured me that Miss Potter had things well in hand…and it’s your help that I need. All three of you…we have a threat against mankind, well the world in general.”

He picked up a black metal object of some sort and as he handed it to you, you saw that it was an electrical tablet of some sort, like an advance design of an iPad, but more technical and military looking. You turned it on, and the first thing that you see is a classified file of a blueish looking object and then suddenly, the tablet then showed you a hologram of it, and you frowned.

“What in Merlin’s name is that?” Ginny murmured.

“It’s called the Tesseract…and it’s an object that is not from this world. Its properties are limitless…It could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy or it could be used as a weapon of destruction, if in the wrong hands. Now, we did have our people trying to figure it out, but it’s gone missing and it was taken by a creature not of this world.” Agent Fury told us.

“So basically, Agent Fury, you’re telling us that you had a weapon of potential mass destruction – a weapon that you know nothing about only that it can do many things, like give us unlimited energy and you’ve lost it to a madman? Okay…” Hermione spoke.

“It wasn’t our intention…and it’s Fury…just Fury…” Fury said.

“Okay, Just Fury,” You began and Hermione scoffed, “If you don’t have it, who does? And what can they do with it? I mean, to me it just looks like a really bright blue weird looking cube and that you are investigating the things it can do but you haven’t really given us an idea of what it may do and if in the wrong hands, which obviously it is, what can they do with it?”

Fury sighed. “The man who has it…he’s looking to control the universe, take over the world, that sort of thing. A bit like your villain Lord Voldemort…”

You shook my head. “Nobody is like him…he was a cruel, vindictive wizard who sought to kill everybody and everyone…trust me, I know what makes a man a villain…who is this guy?”

“He calls himself Loki…” Fury informed us. You gave him back the tablet.

“Loki, as in the God of Mischief? Thor’s brother? I thought they were urban legends…” Hermione remarked.

“They’re not…Do you remember an incident in New Mexico not too long ago? The one where I told you to stay out of it as the matter was being handled?” Kingsley asked.

You nodded. A while back, there was an object that had come out of space and basically destroyed a whole town in New Mexico. You only knew about it because of your job but to the public, it was told that it was a military operation gone wrong, but you and everyone at the Ministry and the Unspeakable Department knew that something from the Unknown that had destroyed the town. Both Hermione and you had wanted to visit the town and help them but Kingsley had assured you both that the matter was being handled.

“That was Loki, hell bent on getting revenge and killing his brother, Thor…and yes he exists too. In fact there are many things that exist beyond our world of magic, so should you really be surprised that gods exist too?” Kingsley pointed out.

He was right, as you had seen things that you never thought would exist and you knew that Hermione would agree because she had read books about strange creatures and other worlds that may exist.

“Loki is also a master in sorcery…witchcraft. Which is why I need your help, because I figured who knows more about magic than any of us do? The Golden trio, well duo of course…I mean, Granger is known as the brightest wizard of her age. Weasley, you may only be your brother’s replacement but I have heard some pretty fantastic things about you and you Potter, known as the Saviour – the 'Girl-Who-Lived’ and the Mistress of Death…funny that…” Fury stated.

“Say we do help you and our secret gets out and society, that is muggles like yourself begins to hate us and if we fail, they’ll hunt us. There is a reason the wizarding community has the Statue of Secrecy, is so that muggles and non-magical beings don’t hunt us if they happen to turn on us.” Hermione remarked.

Fury smiled. “This is why I am putting together a team of extraordinary beings like you together to eliminate the threat of Loki and not be the only ones in the spotlight. Of course, it hasn’t happened yet but be assured that you are not the only ones that have gifts.”

He pulled out a small circular object and threw it to the floor, and then suddenly, a hologram of images appeared out of it and Kingsley, Ginny, Hermione and you watched in shock. The images were videos…videos of extraordinary beings. There was a video of a man flying a metal suit and you recognised him as Ironman or otherwise known as Tony Stark, the rich billionaire who had got kidnapped in Afghanistan and then when he had been rescued, he became a changed man and became the hero known as Ironman. You saw a video of a man and woman, assassins you thought, working together as one. You looked to your left and saw another video of a creature, a giant whose skin was a deep green and he was taking on a crowd of armed Military soldiers and tanks. You saw that it was a man who went by the name of Dr Bruce Banner and you couldn’t help wondering how he managed to cover his rather large green self up when he was being green and mean. Then you saw the video of the incident in New Mexico and a rather large man, whom you could only guess was Thor. Then there was another video of man dressed in a spandex suit styled in the shape of an American flag and you recognised him as Captain America, as you remembered Dudley being obsessed with the trading cards when you were younger. But suddenly, you saw something in the corner of your eye and you gasped. There, amongst the videos of the extraordinary beings, was another video…only this time, it was you…defeating Voldemort.

Hermione saw it too and gasped and Kingsley sighed. You turned to him and he looked at you, guilty. The video showed yourself in a duel with Voldemort in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It showed the early morning sun coming through the windows of the Great Hall and both Voldemort and you casting your spells and how the spells collided with a bang like a cannon blast. It showed the wand rebounding, as you were its true master and the spell rebounded, showing Voldemort’s lifeless body. It showed footage of both Ginny and Hermione fighting the deatheaters at the Battle of Hogwarts and then more footage of you trying to defeat Voldemort. Then the footage was gone, as Fury had picked up the device and placed it back into his pocket.

“How did you come by this? The footage of us, I mean” You whispered.

“I used a time-turner, Potter, to allow them to go back.” Kingsley told you.

“How?” You asked.

Hermione frowned. “All the time-turners were destroyed…I know this because we were the ones that damaged them during our time in the Department of Mysteries…and besides, you can only go back a few hours, not years!”

“Does it matter?” Fury asked.

You turned to him. “Yes it matters…How? How were you able to go that far back and better yet, be able to film me defeating Voldemort in the Great Hall, where magic is the most strongest? Tell me, how did you manage to get video footage through a school that interferes with technology?”

Kingsley placed a hand on your shoulder. “Potter, now is not the time to explain…but it was necessary.”

“I can assure that only those with the highest level of clearance and of course, the other extraordinary beings in the videos will know about you.” Fury assured you.

“I don’t feel very assured knowing that Captain America, Ironman, the Hulk, Thor and some assassins know about us. Yes they may have powers themselves, or are dangerous, but this is different. The defeat of Voldemort is…there is a reason why those memories stay in the past.” Hermione muttered, rubbing her 'Mudblood’ scar, which was hidden underneath her sleeve. You had a similar scar, located across your stomach but instead of 'Mudblood’, you had the word 'Traitor’ forever embedded in your stomach. You many other scars, including your lightning bolt, located all over your body but they all hurt the same.

“The past is painful…this video, it should not be shown, regardless of who it’s being shown to. Our past is our story to tell…but anyway, you didn’t answer our question. The 'extraordinary’ team that you’re putting together may know about us, but what about the rest of the world?” You asked.

“We will deal with that when the time comes. For now, you are experts in magic, and while Loki differs from your form of magic, you have an insight of magic and what it can do. Loki may be powerful, but you two together match his magic. Yes, he is a god, but I believe that with your help and the help of the others, we may be able to defeat him.” Fury said.

“And do you really think that we should do this?” Ginny asked Kingsley.

“I think they will have a better shot at defeating Loki if you three are with them. I know that this whole mission goes against everything we believe in and that we might be exposed, but ask yourself, is the cost of keeping the secret of our society really worth the damage Loki may cause? It’s a risk we have to take; for if we don’t, worrying about the Statue of Secrecy will be the lease of our worries should Loki succeed in his agenda.” He replied.

You looked to Hermione, and then Ginny and they both looked at you. They then turned to each other and then turned back to you, nodding their heads. You then turned back to Fury.

“Count us in…”

0*0*0*0*0

Third Person POV

Tony Stark landed gently on the metal plate on the rooftop of the Stark Tower and allowed the machinery to remove his metal suit. J.A.R.V.I.S, his AI known as Jarvis, decided then to inform him that Agent Phil Coulson, a man that Tony met ages ago, was on the line and needed his attention.

Tony sighed. “I’m not in…I’m actually out…”

“Sir, I’m afraid he’s insisting…”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Grow a spine Jarvis…I got a date.”

He continued to walk and eventually he made it to penthouse apartment on the top of his sustainable building that ran on energy and one of the many that he had been working on for months. He reached his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, who was standing near a computer that was showing the many levels of the building’s system.

“Levels are holding steady…I think…” Pepper murmured.

“Of course they are…"Tony remarked. "I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be genius?”

Pepper rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him. “Well, I wouldn’t really know now would I?”

“What do you mean?” Tony shook his head in mock disbelief. “All of this, came from you!”

Pepper shook her head and pointed to his chest plate, where his arc reactor was humming quietly. “No, all of this came from that…”

Tony paused for a moment. “Give yourself some credit…Please…Stark Tower is your baby…Give yourself twelve percent of the credit.”

Pepper scoffed. “Twelve Percent?”

“An argument can be made for fifteen…” Tony protested as Pepper scoffed, “My baby? Twelve percent?”

“Well I did do all the heavy lifting…like literally I lifted the heavy things and sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you…” Tony rambled on as Pepper made her way to the coffee table and lounge and poured herself and Tony a glass of champagne as Tony rambled on. Tony sighed, giving up his rant as he got down on his knees and clinked his glass with hers.

“I’m going to pay for that comment in some subtle way after am I?”

Pepper tilted her head. “Not going to be so subtle….”

Tony grimaced. “Tell you what, the next building is gonna say 'Potts on the tower.”

Pepper glared at him. “On the lease…”

He sighed. “Call your mum…can you bunk over?”

Pepper laughed. She stared at her best friend of many years and now boyfriend, and wondered how in the world was he this childish, but then realised this was Tony Stark and of course he was child. She opened her mouth, about to comment when Jarvis informed them that their protocols were being overwritten and that Agent Coulson really needed to see them. Tony sighed as he picked up the small telephonic device and rolled his eyes again.

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark…” Tony spoke in monotone voice as Agent Coulson kept trying to convince the billionaire it was urgent. “Please leave a message…”

“Stark, this is urgent!”

“Then leave it urgently!” Tony snapped and then, the doors of his private elevator opened and both Pepper and Tony turned to it, only to see Agent Phil Coulson in the elevator, looking tired and distressed.

“Security breach! It’s on you…” Tony spoke as Pepper greeted Agent Coulson as Phil. Tony complained about the agent as the two got up from their spots on the floor and walked over to the agent.

Phil sighed as he tried to hand Tony a metallic folder. “We need you to look this over as soon as possible…”

“I don’t like being handed things…” Tony muttered

Pepper sighed. “That’s fine because I love being handed things…”

She gave Agent Coulson her glass as she took the folder and then preceded to hand the metal object, which was a laptop of sorts to Tony while taking his glass of champagne and then drinking it.

Tony sighed, taking the computer. “Official consulting hours are between the hours of eight and five every other Thursday.”

“This isn’t a consultation…” Phil informed them.

“Is this about the Avengers?” Pepper asked and the men stared at her. “Which I know nothing about…”

Tony gave Phil a look as he opened the laptop and began to follow the proceedings on the laptop. “The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn’t even qualify…”

“I didn’t know that either…” Pepper pointed out.

“Yeah, apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed…don’t play well with others…” Tony spoke as he reached his own computer and typed in some numbers on the laptop. He got through to the system and found folders and he realised that they were folders on potential members for the Avengers.

“That I did know…” Pepper nodded, agreeing with Tony.

“This isn’t about personality profiles anymore…” Phil spoke, his voice quiet.

Pepper frowned as Tony asked for her. She smiled apologetically at him and walked over to Tony, who was staring at the contents on the laptop.

“You know, I thought we were having a moment…” Tony whispered.

Pepper rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. “I was having twelve percent of a moment… but this seems serious…Phil’s pretty shaken…”

Tony scoffed. “How would you know if it's…why is he 'Phil’”

Pepper stared at the contents of the laptop, looking at the folders. “What is all this?”

Tony sighed, pressing his fingers to the laptop and throwing them onto the massive screens of his own advance computer. Both Tony and Pepper stared at the contents, which were videos and photos of extraordinary beings showing their talents. The duo stared a video of a man and woman, whom they recognised the female as Natasha Romanoff and a male, and they knew they were assassins working together as one. They saw another video of a creature, a giant whose skin was a deep green and Tony recognised him as the 'Hulk’ and her alter ego, Dr Bruce Banner. They saw the video footage of Thor, the God of Thunder and his battle in New Mexico and old video footage of a man dressed in a spandex suit styled in the shape of an American flag and they recognised him as Captain America.

But then, there was a video that intrigued the duo the most. A video of a young teenage girl, whose clothes were war-torn, had blood and dirt all over her and Pepper gasped at the scars on the young girl, but the man in the video was an even more grotesque sight, with a snake-like nose, grey-white skin and eyes that were the colour of blood. They watched as the young girl and the man faced each other in a large hall and then suddenly, the girl and the man waved a weapon and they watched as a green light burst from the man and a red light came from the girl and how the lights collided with each other, causing a bang in the hall and then the man was defeated, and the girl stood over him. There was more footage of the girl, fighting the man, battling each other with the sticks and the flying towards each other. They then saw two other young girls, one with bushy brown hair and the other with fire-red hair fight other people with sticks and Tony gasped as he saw that it was a war and that many of them were young children, not older than eighteen.

“What….who on Earth would go to war with children?” Pepper gasped.

“Obviously someone who is evil…but wait, who was the green-eyed girl with the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead?” Tony muttered

“If you help us, Stark, you will soon meet her…she is quite remarkable…one of the best of her kind…” Phil informed them.

“But you didn’t answer my question…who is she and what is she? What are they?” Tony asked.

“Her name is Y/N Potter, and she, along with the other young women and the elder man are what we call witches…”

“Fuck….”

0*0*0*0*0

Twelve Hours Later

Steve Rogers stared at the footage in front of him, watching as Dr Bruce Banner destroyed the many military tanks around him in his large green monstrous form.

“So this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum used on me?” Steve asked.

“A lot of people were, as you were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.” Agent Phil Coulson told him as he got up from his seat near the cockpit of the jet they were flying on and walking over to Steve.

“Didn’t really go his way, did it?” Steve muttered as he watched the footage.

Coulson nodded in agreement. “Not so much…When he’s not that thing though, the man is like a Stephan Hawking…”

Steve frowned, looking to Coulson who quickly replied. “He’s like a smart person…”

Steve nodded and continued to look through the folders on the laptop he held. This new world was strange to him, as technology had advanced in a way that was a bit too much but he was learning to adapt quickly, though he needed time to get his head around things. He sighed, ready to put the laptop down when a video caught his eye. He pressed on the video and gasped, as he saw a young teenage girl and it wasn’t the state of her clothes or the fact that she was standing in a war-torn building, but her eyes. Behind a pair of circular black glasses, were the most intense deep (Y/E/C) eyes he had ever seen. Her face was bloody and dirty but she had a look of determination and she looked like she had been through hell. Her hair was a deep (Y/H/C), and located on her forehead, was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Steve wondered what situation the girl was in as she didn’t look older than seventeen. He watched as she spoke to a man, whose face was evil as the clothes he wore and his eyes, the colour of blood. He watched as the girl faced the man, and then duel each other with a weapon that looked like a stick and that shot out bursts of light. He gasped as the two fought each other, but then sighed in relief as the girl become the victor, and stood where the man had been slayed. Steve frowned as the video changed to two young women, one with curly brown hair and the other with red hair and how the two were fighting others with the same weapon and defending what Steve could guess was a school, as most of the fighters were young children. Steve pressed on the photo that was behind the video and saw an older version of the trio of girls, but older. The girl didn’t wear her glasses, and it made her look even more beautiful and refined. He found himself captivated by the young girl, and looked up to Coulson, who was looking at the video.

“The Lady Y/N Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley…that’s their names…” Coulson began. “They are witches and many years ago, they fought in a war…”

“Witches? I thought they were myths…legends even…how can…wait magic exists?” Steve stammered.

Coulson nodded. “Yes….it does…and two of them Lady Potter and Granger, well, those two are the most powerful of their kind…especially Potter. Weasley is the sister of the brother who was part of the Golden Trio. I don’t know if they are powerful like Loki but if we are to defeat him, we need them.”

“What if they turn against us? If they are like Loki, wouldn’t they want to be with him and not with us?” Steve asked.

Coulson shook his head. “No…because out of those three, both Lady Potter and Granger differ from most. Hermione has non-magical parents, and Y/N grew up in a household with non-magical guardians and while Ginny grew up in the magical world, she has changed. They may be powerful with magic, but they are human. I had the honour of being able to film that footage you see there…and I saw Potter…she is more humane than any of us.”

“How did you manage to film this?” Steve wondered aloud.

“Magic…there is a whole other world that is filled with magic and magical creatures, but the Wizarding society is kept a secret for a reason…but now that we have you and the others, this may give them the chance to show that magic can be good…in a way…we defeat Loki, perhaps the Wizarding community may not have to hide.” Coulson murmured.

“You seem to know a lot about it…”

“My mother was a witch…and that makes me what they call a squib, which is like a non-magical human born to a magical family. And she taught me everything…” Coulson told him.

Steve nodded, turning back to the green eyed girl on his screen. “Can we trust them?”

“With everything that’s been happening, we will need to, because there will come a time when we will need their magic, and their help.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have arrived to the Helli-carrier and introductions are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry it's late!! Anyway, so...off to a good start…that's good...It is a little OOC but still true to the characters, and yes, it is involved around Hermione and you...the FemHarry!!…Ginny is in the story but as a supporting role but mostly this series will be based around Hermione and you...There is going to be a massive Hermione/Thor storyline...I'm thinking also a Steve/Reader, which I like but who knows…
> 
> Thanks to those who reviewed and like/favourited/kudos the story…anyway, enough chatting, on with story!

Chapter Two -

The hellicarrier, as Fury called it, was massive. Designed as a navy carrier ship, but bigger, it had various levels that had been allocated for different jobs, along with sleeping quarters and a cafeteria. You had also seen a laboratory, a main flight deck and there were also cargo bays that held weapons, jets, and many more. It was an army base…on the sea…

After your flight on the jet, Kingsley had apparated back to the Ministry and you, along with Hermione and Ginny were left with Fury, who had introduced you all to Agent Natasha Romanoff, one of the agents/assassins that you had seen in the video back on the jet. You, Hermione and Ginny were then given a laptop of sorts and that had even more information about the extraordinary beings that you had seen. You were then shown to your shared room, which had managed to cramp in three twin beds, a bathroom and a desk. You and Ginny were glad that Hermione had her beaded bag with her, as she had clothes for you all in the bag. You had also brought your bag, but it wasn’t as equipped as Hermione’s bag was. You was also grateful for the quietness in the room, as Agent Romanoff had told you it was sound-proof and while you could hear things outside of your room, they couldn't listen in. While it was small, it was suitable for you all and you couldn't help but be reminded of your sharing days at Hogwarts.

Agent Romanoff was a tough but beautiful woman, with ruby red hair and light green eyes. Wearing leather pants, a tank top and orange jacket, she looked intimidating but you could tell that she was curious about you. You could also tell that there was something bothering her, but you could tell that it wasn’t you or the girls and you soon found out that her partner, the other assassin in the video that you saw, had been compromised and was now working with Loki, but not of his own will.

You had also managed to finally set eyes on the Trickster known as Loki and you couldn't help but notice similarities between him and Voldemort. While you knew that no-one could ever be like Voldemort, you could see they were similar in a way, as both wanted to take over the world and bring war with them, but in looks, the two couldn't be more different. Where Voldemort lacked in appearance, Loki was even more defined. Slick black hair, sharp cheekbones and his eyes were a deep blue and his clothing was armour of sorts, as he was dressed in green, gold and black leather. But you were curious about the staff that he held. You had watched video footage of an incident that happened at one of the many SHIELD bases and it was footage of how Loki arrived from another world.

You also couldn't help but notice that Loki was way better looking than any deatheater or villain you've come across and so, without stopping yourself, you informed the thought to both Hermione and Ginny. Hermione just slapped the back of your head and growled at you, while Ginny made a comment, appreciating his beauty and Hermione just glared at her. She really needed to lighten up.

It was now mid-morning, and while you did manage to get some sleep, well mostly you and Ginny as Hermione had spent half the night reading almost everything there was to know about the potential members of the team and about the Tesseract. Hermione was tired, but she couldn’t sleep and so did chanted an energy spell over herself. You would have stayed up the night and read the notes, but you tended to forget things and besides, reading was more Hermione's thing and not mine. You and Ginny then woke up, and you both had decided to shower, get changed and explore the top deck, which was the landing strip of the hellicarrier.

After your shower, you got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black singlet and a black and white stripped sweater and you also had on my thigh-high brown leather flat soled boots. You grabbed your shoulder bag, and placed your wand into the inside of your boots. You didn't need it, at least not yet but you always carried it with you and it rested securely and comfortably in your boots. Ginny was getting dressed, as she was fresh from the shower. She had opted to wear dark navy blue jeans, a white singlet, a patterned cardigan and brown leather boots. She too placed her wand in the inside of her boots and pulled her long red hair into a pony tail.

Hermione was still in the shower and so, in sisterly fashion, you left her clothes out for her. You had picked out a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank sleeveless top and your beige striped Burberry trench-coat. You also placed a pair of boots and you knew that she usually strapped her wand in a harness that rested on her wrist. Said harness was on her bed and looking a little worn.

You and Ginny walked out of your shared room, heading towards the flight deck, where you knew the sun would be out and the skies would be clear and blue. You passed various agents, who gave you both curious looks as you made your way to the deck. After walking through hallways and corridors, you finally made it to the deck. Walking out onto the deck, you took in the sun as it hit you. It was warm, and while there were some clouds in the skies, it was a clear blue. The flight deck was filled with agents running around, securing jets, and preparing for arrivals and take-offs. They were also helping load cargos into the deck below and also loading jets as well. Looking at Ginny, you then walked to the edge of the hellicarrier, and looked out into the ocean. Your hair, which was down, whipped in the cool breeze and you sighed, thinking about the last twenty-four hours. Never did you imagine that when you woke up yesterday, you would be doing this. This was happening all a little too fast and you needed to think about this.

"Are we mad for doing this? Are we ready for the world to know about magic?" Ginny murmured. You sighed again, shrugging your shoulders and turning back to your thoughts.

You knew that you would be able to help Fury and his team, but were you ready to allow the world to know about magic? Was the Wizarding community ready? You knew that it would only be yourself, Ginny and Hermione that would be exposed, but if you happened to defeat Loki, would you be ready to accept the consequences? The Battle of Hogwarts didn't draw much attention with the muggles, even though Voldemort had wanted the muggles to know that he was there. You knew that all together, you, Ginny and Hermione would be capable of defeating someone like Loki, but at the same time, you all could be exposed.

You grunted in annoyance of the thoughts in your head, muttering to yourself to shut up and think about happy things when you heard a chuckle behind you. You froze, as did Ginny, the both of you turning around and you saw a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, with dark ebony hair, kind brown eyes and wearing grey slacks with a purple blouse and grey jacket. You immediately recognised him as Dr Banner, or otherwise known as the Hulk.

"Dr Banner!" You spoke, your voice raising an octave. "Um…are we bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No, no…no…I just wondered if you were okay…and you kinda attracting attention, with your hair and all."

He gestured around him and true to his word, people were staring at you, but not at your face but your hair, which unfortunately was still blue.

"Ah yes…let's just say it was an accident gone wrong…" You muttered. Ginny snorted.

"It suits you…well the whole 'being a witch' thing…" He remarked. You frowned and he continued. "I read your file, all of yours actually…and watched a video…my only guess is that you part of the trio of witches because what I saw was magic…"

"You seem to be taking it very well. Most people freak out when they find out magic exists." Ginny murmured.

"Well, I turn into a giant green monster, so I really can't be shocked or freaking out as you say. I mean I am a scientist, but over the years, I have learnt that many things are not what they seem. So why should I be afraid of someone that uses magic, unless of course you're Loki." Dr Banner stated.

You laughed as Ginny giggled. "Oh yes, Loki seems like a terrible creature."

He smiled. "And his hair, it looks so oily…I mean I only saw a picture and a video of him but he looks a little crazy..."

Ginny held out her hand and he grasped it, and then gasped. Ginny frowned. "Ginny Weasley."

He nodded and then you held out your hand and he grasped it, frowning and gasping again. "Okay, that's twice….What's wrong?"

"It's the other guy…he seems to like you, both of you…for some reason, when I touched both of your palms, you calmed us…I'm Dr Bruce Banner, but just call me Bruce." He said.

"(Y/N) Potter, but call me (Y/N/N) or (Y/N) if you wish…and I'm glad the other guy seems to like me…us... I have question about that actually…when you go, you know all big and green, how do you manage to keep yourself covered up? Like, you know with pants and such…how? I mean, I would have thought that the other guy wouldn't care of keeping his modesty…" You babbled, watching Bruce. You stopped talking, turning to Ginny to was trying to keep her giggles under control.

He was stumped for a moment but bursting out into laughter. "Oh, I am so sorry but I don't think I've ever been asked that. I was expecting some other question but not that…Well, I have no idea…I mean I know I go shirtless, but somehow I always manage to have a pair of pants on and that have been stretched to the max."

You shrugged. "Perhaps he does protect his modesty…"

Ginny snorted as Bruce laughed. "Perhaps…"

0*0*0*0*0

Hermione had emerged from her shower, noticing that both (Y/N) and Ginny weren’t in the room. Hermione guessed that they must have dressed and left the room early. She sighed, wondering where they could be on the rather large hellicarrier. When they had arrived much earlier in the morning they all had gone through the folders and information that was given to them about the other 'members' of the Avengers Initiative. It had been Fury's intention to bring the group together in order to save the world. It was a pipe dream - one which will now become very real as the terrorist called Loki was using a device that could potentially destroy the world. Hermione had also read up on Loki and on the Tesseract and she realised that this was not going to be easy, taking down a god who just happens to be a master of magic. She knew that the magic the dwelled in Loki was different to the magic we had, but they were similar in many ways.

Hermione used her towel dry herself and smiled at the clothes that (Y/N) left out for her. She put on the clothes, the boots and strapped her wand to her harness, which then was strapped to her wrist and she pulled the sleeve of her shirt over it. She then walked out of the room, heading towards the flight deck. She came to the conclusion and (Y/N) and Ginny would be either up on the flight deck or in the main communications room, but as they didn't know many people yet, the flight deck seemed like a logical place as it would allow them to talk and to think.

Hermione passed various S.H.I.E.L.D agents who stared at her curiously and she smiled at them, but they turned their heads away from her. Just as she was about to reach the flight deck, she stumbled into a red-headed figure and she apologised profusely, realising that she had nearly knocked over Agent Romanoff. She was wearing tight leather pants, a red and yellow top with a black leather jacket.

"Agent Romanoff, I am so terribly sorry! Forgive me, I did not see where I was going!" She mumbled, checking the agent to see if she was alright.  
Romanoff brushed the witch off with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine, Granger, but watch where you walk. Other agents aren't as nice as I am."

"Oh…" Hermione nodded, not sure of what to say.

Romanoff forced a smile. "It's fine…where were you heading?"

"The top…I mean, flight deck thingy…I'm looking for (Y/N) and Ginny…I figured they might have needed some air and thus moved on to the top…" Hermione stammered.

Romanoff nodded. "I see..."

"Yeah…it's silly, but they are both my best friends and sisters…I can't help but be worried about them." Hermione muttered.

"But isn't true that Potter defeated an evil man? Surely someone like (Y/N) is more than capable of looking after herself…and Miss Weasley too." Romanoff commented.

"Oh Jacey did…with my help…but she's (Y/N) Potter…she, and I must confess Ginny too were always bound to get into trouble and I always end up trying to help her or both out of it. In fact this one time, (Y/N) got into an argument with a giant…totally forgot that giants are massive bloody creatures but she decided to make a bet with this god awful giant who cared more about money than his people and well, long story short, I had to save her before the giants had the chance to trample her with their massively large feet. Have you ever been stepped on by a giant before?" Hermione looked to Romanoff who looked confused and a little freaked out. She shook her head. "Oh don't ever…I haven't but friends of mine have and it's awful…"

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…should I ever come across a giant...so giants exist?"

"Oh yes…as well as many other creatures…didn't you read our file? I mean, Fury did say that only those in the Avengers Initiative would know about us but I would think that there'd be something about our world." Hermione remarked.

"No…just that you, Ginny and (Y/N) are witches and have magic…though I have yet to see it…" Romanoff said.

"Ah, you don't believe magic exists…" Hermione stated.

The agent sighed. "No…I just…I have yet to see the magic…I believe that there is a greater force out there, but what it is, I don't know. I deal with practical, not with fantasy, though lately I have been seeing a lot of things that changes my mind about fantasy."

Hermione nodded. "Magic can be good, Agent Romanoff…despite what has happened…I can only hope that when us girls show you, you'll believe that…though I am not sure just what magic that we will be doing. I mean, Fury said he only brought us in because we're experts on magic and might be able to understand how Loki works…but still, I hope that you can be able to see that magic can be good…"

She nodded. "I hope so too…shall we head to the top?"

Hermione smiled at Romanoff and she then guided the witch to the flight deck. Once outside, Hermione took in the bright sun, the salty air and the sounds of jets, workers and machinery operating. Romanoff kept walking and Hermione noticed she was heading in the direction of a jet, which had just landed. The ramp hit the ground with a thud and two gentlemen walked down, and Romanoff smiled as they walked closer. One man was dressed in a black suit and the other was dressed in a patterned shirt, brown pants and brown leather jacket. Hermione immediately recognised the man as Steve Rogers, or otherwise known as Captain America. The man in the suit she did not know.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers…" the man in the suit spoke.

Captain Rogers nodded. "Ma'am…"

"Captain…" Romanoff greeted. "Gentlemen, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D and Captain Steven Rogers…"  
Hermione nodded and held out her hand. Agent Coulson grabbed it and shook it, while nodding and Rogers did the same, adding, "Just call me Steve…"

"Hermione… I would introduce to (Y/N/N), sorry (Y/N), and Ginny but they've seemed to have disappeared. That's why I am here, to see if they are on the flight deck." Hermione told them.

Romanoff cleared her throat. "Coulson, they need you on the bridge…they're starting the face-trace…"

Coulson nodded, taking his leave. "See you all there…"

There were a few minutes of silence before Romanoff started walking. Hermione kept a look out for (Y/N) as she listened to the conversation between Steve and Romanoff.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice…I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Romanoff asked.  
Steve shook his head. "Trading cards?"

"They're vintage…he's very proud." Romanoff told him and Hermione smiled.

Hermione then saw two familiar figures walking towards us and she noticed they were in deep conversation with a man dressed in worn clothes and he looked tired. She recognised him as Dr Banner. Hermione smiled at the sight of you walking up to her.

"Hermione! This is Dr Bruce Banner…" You introduced.

Hermione nodded, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Dr Banner…"

He then grasped Hermione’s hand and he then gasped and she frowned, wondering what the problem was, but you just shook your head, letting her know that it was okay. "Oh, sorry, it happened with (Y/N) and Ginny earlier…the other guy, my green form I should say, seems to be calm around magic. He likes it…Anyway, please call me Bruce…"  
Hermione then noticed Steve and Romanoff and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Steve was staring at you in a strange way, like he was captivated by you or it could be that fact that your hair was still blue.

"Oh, (Y/N), Ginny, you've both met Romanoff, but this is Captain Steve Rogers and Steve this the Lady Jacinta Potter and Ginny Weasley…" Hermione said.

You raised your hand and he grasped it, then looked down at his hand frowning. You felt the surge of electricity passed through you and you frowned, looking at your entwined hands but then you let go of his hand quickly. He then frowned but then grasped Ginny's hand, who had given him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Captain…" You spoke, your voice clear and calm.

Steve nodded. "Likewise Miss Potter, Miss Weasley…but please, call me Steve…"

"Steve…and call me (Y/N/N) or (Y/N). The Lady part is so not necessary." You smiled.

"Same with me…Ginny's fine…" Ginny murmured, trying not to smile between the two of you.

Romanoff also noticed the exchange. "Uh-huh…Lady (Y/N), can I ask, why is your hair blue?"

You sighed. "Long story short, one of our best friends did this…she decided to experiment on my hair, because I wanted a brighter colour but as you can see, the results are blue…"

"I think it suits you…I mean, I don't think I've ever met someone with blue hair before…and because you're a witch, makes you more mysterious." Bruce commented.

Steve nodded. "It looks like magic…Anyway, Dr Banner, word is that you can find the Tesseract, or the cube as I like to call it…"

Bruce nodded. "Is that the only word on me?"

"The only word I care about…" Steve remarked.

"It must be strange for you, all of this…" You gestured to the planes and jets around you. You all started to walk to the end of the hellicarrier and watched a group of military personal jogged passed you.

"Actually, this all feels really familiar." Steve told you.

"I can imagine, Captain…" You murmured. "Hermione, Ginny and I don't have experience in military but we do have experience in structure…don't we?"

Hermione nodded. "To be honest, this all reminds me of Hogwarts…in a way…"

"Hogwarts?" Bruce asked.

"Our school…it was like a boarding school, of sorts…" Ginny explained.

He tilted his head. "A boarding school…of magic? Okay…must put that on the list of things to see before I die…"

Hermione smiled. "Perhaps one day we'll will take you there. Bear in mind though, the Wizarding community is very secretive and according to Fury, only those with the highest level of clearance knows about us and this team…whatever this team is…so, us talking about our school is new…in fact being open about our magic is new…"

"Don't stress about it too much…I mean, I turn into a giant green monster when I'm angry and yet while people are wary of me when I am in human form, they still treat me like a doctor…you'll be fine, just warn us if you're about to get angry…" He stated.

Hermione laughed and you giggled, along with Ginny who was standing behind you. You glanced at Steve who smiled.

"Ladies, gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute." Romanoff then announced. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

You all looked at each other and you frowned at Hermione and Ginny, the both of them looking confused. You then all started to walk to the edge of the hellicarrier and you heard the sounds of clanging and banging.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve wondered aloud.

Bruce scoffed. "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?"

You all looked over the edge of the hellicarrier and you gasped. Emerging from the sides, were large propellers that looked like the propellers of a plane. This wasn't an advanced underwater submarine of sorts…this was an overly large navy ship that just happened to be a hovercraft of sorts that just also happened to be a plane. And you thought you were smart because you had magic…this was far more advanced than the likes of a muggle, but here you were, standing on a ship that was about to be submerged into the air.

"Merlin, I didn't think the muggles would be this smart…" Ginny muttered. "What is this thing?"

"Something that is much, much worse…" Bruce muttered.

He was right…just what had you gotten yourselves into?

0*0*0*0*0

After the shock of being risen into the air, you all followed Agent Romanoff into what looked to be the main control deck, which was the deck that you and Ginny had passed earlier on your way to the top. You took in the agents walking around, sitting on chairs and clicking away at their computers and shook your head. Muggle technology had advanced dramatically in the last few years, and the Wizarding world may have power, but you were behind in muggle technology. It didn't help that technology seemed to go haywire whenever it interacts with your magic, but this was a whole new level despite the fact you all wore rings to help your magic adapt to technology. Among the computers, ramps and walkways, there were large windows that were in front of you, and went from floor to ceiling, and must have had UV protection on them because while you could see the sun, the room was light but not bright.

You walked around the large strange shaped table and took in the control room. Standing above all the agents, typing at his own computer, was Fury who was speaking to a brunette woman and you recognised her as Agent Hill, the woman who was with Romanoff when you had arrived the night before.

You then saw Fury turn around and greet you. You had to giggle when Steve pulled out some muggle money and hand it to Fury, who raised his eyebrow in amusement but took it nonetheless. As Steve made his way to the rather large windows, Fury walked towards us, as Bruce and Ginny was in front you and Hermione was behind you.

"Doctor, thank you for coming…" Fury greeted, holding out his hand.

Bruce grabbed it, shaking it firmly. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?"

Fury shrugged. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Bruce nodded, turning away from him and walking to the ramp, where Coulson was directing a group of agents on computers. "Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet…Cell-phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Coulson informed you. You saw that Steve had stopped behind Coulson and was staring around him. You stood next to Steve, Ginny on his other side and with Hermione standing next to Bruce.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Romanoff muttered.

"You have to narrow your field." Hermione stated. You frowned, wondering what she was talking about. You could tell Ginny was confused as well.

"Hermione is right…" Bruce murmured. "How many spectrometers do you have acess to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know…" Bruce ordered. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays."

You frowned as you didn't have a clue what spectrometers were and looked at Ginny who in turned shrugged at you but you then turned to Hermione, who must have known what they were because she nodded, agreeing with Bruce.

"You should also rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition…that will rough out a few places." Hermione suggested. You frowned, wondering how in the world Hermione knew about what in Merlin's name Bruce was talking about. You saw Bruce nod and agree with Hermione.

"She's right…." Bruce agreed.

"Also, I have a theory about the Tesseract…Look, it's obvious that Loki is going to use the Cube to open up a portal to another world. Why he's opening a portal, I don't know, but from what I've read and watched about the Cube and the damage it can cause, it looks like he took the doctor, err Doctor Selvig to rebuild the portal and use it but he would have to get ingredients that may be a little bit impossible to get to." Hermione remarked.

Fury nodded. "So you think that Loki will try to retrieve these ingredients?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes…and I think that's why he also took agent Barton, because Mr Barton is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and may have contacts."

"Sounds like you know a few things…wanna join forces and help me?" Bruce asked.

Hermione nodded, a bit shocked that a scientist was asking for her help. "Sure, I can…help…you. But I don't know what I can do…"

"Well, while I'm working on the algorithm, you can work on what things are needed to allow the Tesseract to work..." He smiled. "Fury, do you have a lab for us to work in?"

Fury nodded, gesturing to Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff, can you show Dr Banner and his assistant Hermione to the laboratory please?"

Romanoff nodded as she walked passed you and gestured to Hermione and Bruce to follow her. Hermione looked to Ginny, then to you, not sure if she should go.

"Go…besides, you're smarter and brainer than I am…I haven't foggiest idea about those specty things, algorithms and such, so if I were to go to the lab, more likely I'd blow up something…Go, I'll be fine…Ginny will be too…" You assured her and she nodded, following Bruce and Romanoff. You could hear Romanoff tell the two about the laboratory and you turned to Ginny.

With the help of the girls, you could do this…you hoped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, comment, leave some kudos...
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Love bNd89...

**Author's Note:**

> So….what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
